<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Meeting by Closet_Monster_duh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082122">Unexpected Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Monster_duh/pseuds/Closet_Monster_duh'>Closet_Monster_duh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh just some cool dream smp angst :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Monster_duh/pseuds/Closet_Monster_duh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream revives Tommy in the prison, then mr Sam finally goes for Tommy lets him out and well something really weird happened bc being revived has some downfalls like one of them is merging  with someone from the dead :)</p><p> </p><p>Or<br/>Dream revives Tommy, and Tommys mind and pertacly his whole body merges with Wilbur his older bro who is still insane :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh just some cool dream smp angst :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start and the end :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy woke up...</p><p>Everything felt...different</p><p>Wait wasnt he supossed to be dead...and he sees the man who killed him with proud laughing and actually being happy...but what for?</p><p>The book...It was real</p><p>Tommy didnt bealive it at first but well it felt very uncomfortable </p><p>And of curse he even didnt feel like talking after months and months he had to go through</p><p>Dream: So Tommy how is it been in the afterlife?</p><p>...</p><p>Tommy didnt want to respond but if he didnt what could happen death all over again?</p><p>Tommy: ...I dont wanna talk about it</p><p>Dream looked at him and he said: Why?</p><p>And Tommy shouted at Dream: YOU LEFT ME THERE FOR MONTHS DREAM AND NOW ITS LIKE NOTHING TO YOU?!</p><p>Dream was well...suprised Tommy yelled at him after what he had done to him but at the same time he wasnt suprised</p><p>And as Dream said: i left u there only for 3 days</p><p>Tommy didnt bealive this sicks man lies he killed him to prove a fuckin point.</p><p>Tommy: Well i dont bealive you</p><p>Dream: Oh and Sam was here well probally he wont visit for a while and will cry himself out of what he had done to you,you put your trust into him and now look at you beaing saved by me. Isnt it funny to you Tommy?</p><p>Well for Tommy it wasnt funny at all...</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Probally few hours after their little talk Tommy fell asleep...who wouldnt.</p><p>Dream was not tired just staring at the obsidian wall of the prison...oh god how many days it was again?</p><p>Well he didnt know beacuse the clock are burned so...there is not much to do now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Dont Feel So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets his kinda insane brother</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW! This will have meantions of blood death vomiting and throwing up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt dizzy the world was spinning was he dead again? He didnt know whatever happened it didnt seem good.</p><p>It was like he wants to vomit let everything out..scream and cry..it was pain but not worse then dying...</p><p>And then he wakes up in very weird place it really looked like afterlife but it was such a different..it was alot darker well not dark but darker..honestly he didnt know at this point.</p><p>He makes the effort to open his eyes he tries to go up but cant like something was on him..the problem was nothing was there...</p><p>So he tries again and again and fails everytime..</p><p>At the last moment he is giving up and then from out of nowwhere he is on his legs perfectly fine..what just happened??? Tommy thought</p><p>Well what he was about to see felt even more wrong than it should be..</p><p>It was his dear insane brother</p><p>Wilbur didnt seem to notice Tommy yet..</p><p>Tommy tried to go away but it felt wrong to just..go</p><p>So instead he came closer he was scared but at the same time not..it felt wrong</p><p>Wilbur finally seems to notice him</p><p>''Tommy what are you doing here?'' Wilbur asked like nothing ever happened.</p><p>''Do i look like i know where i am i just feel like i am going to throw up'' Tommy said to Wilburs face.</p><p>Wilbur turned around staring in the blank nothing and he said ''Tommy this feels wrong like i shouldnt even be here?''</p><p>''Well this place doesnt feel like this to me'' Tommy said.</p><p>Wilbur started saying something Tommy didnt notice until he heard meantion Ghostbur. What about Ghostbur Wilbur has to tell me? Tommy thought</p><p>''Tommy Ghostbur said something about Phil trying to ressurect me is it true?''</p><p>Well Tommy wanted to say no but he couldnt lie whatever happened he needs now to not screw shit up</p><p>''Yes he tried...and failed'' Tommy said</p><p>''Huh..So it was true then..'' Wilbur was suprised very much he was</p><p>''Well i still remember the moment Ghostbur merged with Glatt for few minutes it was kinda funny..'' Tommy laughed a bit</p><p>''Merged together?'' Wilbur asked.</p><p>''Yes dickhead'' Tommy answered.</p><p>It was quiet for a bit..</p><p>''Well we have to figure out what happened before u woke up'' Wilbur said.</p><p>''If i am gonna woke up..'' Tommy answered quietly.</p><p>Tommy didnt though about this but he may merged with Wilbur. But that is impossible how it could happen..</p><p>Well it makes sense beacuse if Ghostbur and Glatt merged together out of nowhere when Ghostbur was trying to be ressurected..</p><p>it was a silly thought but he may figure out it would be good to tell Wilbur...</p><p>And so he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger i am so evil &gt;:DD  Hope you enjoyed the second chaper :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ''I think you are right Tommy''</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy tells Wilbur they are maybe merged and Wilbur thinks about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey whoever is reading this i will place TW when its really like big u know stuff bc i bealive if u are reading this u know what you are doin still in this chaper no TW uwu. Btw sorry for this short chapter after this is gonna be longer one i promise :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Hey Wilbur..''Tommy says very quietly.</p>
<p>''Yes Tommy?''Wilbur answers slowly.Maybe the teen came up with somethin its worth a shoot listening.</p>
<p>''So you know how i talked about Ghostbur and Glatt mergeing together right? Weeel i think we may be merged together..''Tommy says it like he was afraid... ̶O̶F̶ ̶H̶I̶S̶ ̶O̶W̶N̶ ̶B̶R̶O̶T̶H̶E̶R̶</p>
<p>''Wait actually,i think you are right Tommy.Its the only logical think that makes sense how i can be here..''Wilbur says.</p>
<p>It was very calm before the storm...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It was very calm before the storm...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy faints wakes up back at the prison and Sam is there to pick him up (finally) and then something very weird happens :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u all for the support so much i love you guys &lt;33333</p><p>TW! Fainting,described death,blodd,yelling,manipulation? and thats all i think-</p><p>Hope u enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Wilbur i dont feel good...Wilbur?-''</p><p>Before Tommy could say anything really he was already back in the prison,he slowly woke and well saw the an in green Dream..</p><p>''Did u have a good sleepy sleep Tommy?''Dream asked.</p><p>Tommy didnt feel like answering he met with his insanebrother and now he is with another person he hates.</p><p>''Uhhh,Good...Probally''Tommy answered to that green bastard.</p><p>''Well the-''Dream hears footsteps.</p><p>Tommy does too.</p><p>And Tommy starts shouting beacuse he really thinks Sam is there to save him finally...</p><p>''Tommy?..''Sams sounds so...broken</p><p>''SAM SAM PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE-''Tommy shouts he doesnt care he just wants..  ̶O̶U̶T̶</p><p>''Okay Okay Tommy, go in to the water''Sam says</p><p>Tommy sprints like he was happy for what for?Finally escaping this hell hole.</p><p>The potion hits his boddy and he wakes up on the other side..finally free</p><p>And there is Sam well looking suprised?Tommy really didnt know.But he hated Sam alot actually.</p><p>''Sam i hate you,YOU left me there for 3 weeks??WHY?!''</p><p>''I was trying to find the issue and-''Sam was cut off by time.</p><p>''Nono Sam,it was supossed to be only week u dont understand what he had done to me! HE KILLED ME SAM HE FUCKIN KILLED ME AND BRING ME BACK AFTER MONTHS AND U THINK THAT IS ALRIGHT?!''Tommy yells and yells.</p><p>Sam is guilty he takes all the blame beacuse its his foult..</p><p>He knew Tommy would never forget him for what he did..</p><p>But what cought Sam was bringed me back?What did he mean?</p><p>And then it hit Tommy is dead well he was...And everyone thinks he is..</p><p>''Tommy i am sorry,i know there is no excuse for my actions but...well everyone thinks you are   ̶d̶e̶a̶d̶ Tommy...''Sam said.</p><p>Tommy was stil angry but he stopped...everyone on the whole server thinks he is dead?</p><p>Tommy was frozen..frozen in time</p><p>Tommy was scared didnt know what to do..</p><p>''Well i want to get out of here as soon as possible..''Tommy said</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tommy was finally out of the prison after  ̶m̶o̶n̶t̶h̶s̶ or days?He really didnt know..But he was happy.</p><p>Finally he can go see his freinds and-Oh they are think he is dead so that means they will act different on him right? No surely not...Right?</p><p>And the first person he meets with is his dear  ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶f̶r̶e̶i̶n̶d̶ Tubbo.</p><p>''Tubbo?''Tommy said.</p><p>Tubbo turned around and he was suprised to say atleast he couldnt bealive it...This was just a prank right? Or its his ghost?</p><p>Tubbo was conffused and so he backed..away</p><p>For Tommy this felt..well..different and so he move on his  ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶f̶r̶e̶i̶n̶d̶ needs time..right...</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tommy met with everyone on the server but everyone being like he was a ghost...He was not he was real</p><p>But people didnt bealive it...well some..</p><p>And something very weird happens...very weird..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CLIFFHANGER I AM EVIL HAHA-</p><p>hope u enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What The Fuck Is This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>''Why i am here again Wilbur?'' Tommy said.</p><p>''Wait...WILBUR?!''</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello i am back finally after my writers block i am here to continue this. Sorry i left you on a cliffhanger i thought i will finish it but writers block said no so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Why i am here again Wilbur?'' Tommy said..</p><p>''Wait..WILBUR?!''</p><p>He was at the same place they last met but Wilbur wasnt there..</p><p>Tommy was confussed: Where is Wilbur, why is he here, what happened?</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Wilbur was confussed as much as Tommy was..but now he knows what he did and regrets it so much.</p><p>He was trying to find what to do did something and now he ended up like this..</p><p>No Wilbur is stuck in Tommys body and has to get somehow Tommy to do the same thing he did...If he would listen and its hard to get Tommy to listen to you sometimes.</p><p>So Wilbur tried thinking...How could he possible get back to Tommys mind and redo this shit..</p><p>The answers are simple but somebody would notice like where is Tommy...if they even care about him in the first place</p><p>So the answers are sleep or be knocked out.</p><p>Not much to choose from but it atleast something.</p><p>However there was a small problem that he learned in the Afterlife..</p><p>Dead people cant sleep..But he is in Tommys body right? No. If dead person is in someones alive body they still cant sleep..</p><p>That was a problem and the child wont listen to him..</p><p>The only option left is to be knocked out by someone or something..</p><p>And that means that Wilbur has to out..</p><p>Well Wilbur is not bad at pretending..Pretending to be a depressed  year old who went trough death is...well hard</p><p>And not looking insane t the same time..if you forgot Wilbur is insane so that is an another problem..</p><p>Well this was just going great.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile Tommy was freking out a little bit much..</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Wilbur has to make  S̶U̶R̶E̶ he is not seen by anyone but that will be hard alot..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a small chapter i just need to get more ideas but dont worry :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My twitter: https://twitter.com/ItzGalaxy_Hah</p><p>Hope you are enjoying this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>